1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air fresheners and more particularly pertains to a new air freshener dispenser for dispensing an aroma from a scented liquid to an area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air fresheners is known in the prior art. More specifically, air fresheners heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,881; U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,438; U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,695; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 374,924; U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,152; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,180,752.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new air freshener dispenser. The inventive device includes a housing with a porous bladder provided therein. The porous bladder is designed for holding a scented liquid therein and has a plurality of pores therethrough designed for permitting the passage therethrough of the aroma of the scented liquid held therein. The porous bladder has a neck portion providing an opening into the porous bladder to permit filling of the porous bladder with a scented liquid. The neck portion of the porous bladder is outwardly extended through a hole through the housing. The housing has a plurality of spaced apart vent slits therethrough to permit passage of the aroma of a scented liquid in the porous bladder to pass out of the housing.
In these respects, the air freshener dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing an aroma from a scented liquid to an area.